


【偷情】04

by manson



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manson/pseuds/manson





	【偷情】04

“新房子真不错，月租挺贵的吧。”下了班陶阳背着包去了于筱怀新租的房子，今天他本来是又要一个人在家，他不想一个人，央着于筱怀带他出去玩。于筱怀知道陶阳不喝酒，干脆把他带回了自己的新房子看电影，房子不算大，但是两室一厅一厨一卫一阳台，格局规矩功能齐全。

“我们俩家里都会贴一点，我又有收入，还能接受。”于筱怀从柜子里拿了一瓶苏打水递给陶阳“不冰的，要喝冰的冰箱里去换。”

“你都知道我不爱喝冰的，她总是会忘记。”陶阳把书包扔在沙发上，然后整个人窝在了大得离谱的沙发上“这么小的客厅弄这么大的沙发，你俩也真行。”

“她喜欢瘫在沙发上，有时候我要熬夜也得有个地方。”于筱怀把投影幕布放下来“看什么？”他过去把陶阳搂在怀里，陶阳亲了亲他的下巴“想看黄片，有没有？”

“别撩我宝贝儿，要交公粮了。”于筱怀按住了陶阳不老实的小爪子，把人塞进自己怀里牢牢锁死“咱们看个破案的片子好不好？”

“你那么厉害，又是女朋友又是男小三儿，还怕交不出公粮啊。”陶阳咬了一口于筱怀喂过来的水果干，他已经很坦然的接受了自己是个破坏人家情侣的男小三儿，他享受依赖于筱怀给他带来的安全感，于筱怀也享受在他身体上独有的性快感。

“得了吧，上次货少了她就起疑心了，我只好说我昨儿看了黄片打飞机了。”于筱怀把陶阳抱在怀里捂着他的眼睛，陶阳有些埋怨他不让自己看最重要的凶案现场，扒着他的手轻轻的咬了一口。

看了又一会儿于筱怀去拿了几瓶啤酒来，又拆了真空的下酒菜，倒进盘子里插上牙签放在茶几上“不会喝酒就少喝点。”

“谁说我不会喝，我可会喝了！”

“喝多了又耍无赖。”

“你才无赖！”

两个人七七八八的把片子看完了，陶阳早就在沙发上和于筱怀吻的难舍难分了，于筱怀看出来了，陶阳真的是个黏人精，只要能被他抱着就特别开心的那种。

怎么这样一个人，偏偏找了个性冷淡做女朋友。

“小妖精，不听话了，快起来。”陶阳看于筱怀是真没有跟他继续做下去的意思有些急了，拽着他的领子跟他咬耳朵“我给你口，行不行，这两天我特意学过了。”

“呵。”于筱怀突然冷笑了一声，一把推开了陶阳坐起身来“怎么？被我摸了两把，性取向都摸弯了？老子是直男，不会陪你玩下去的。”于筱怀扯着衣服擦了擦嘴角的口水，北京小爷向来直脾气，说话也说的通透“陶叔儿，别越界，你是要结婚的人。你要真觉得自己喜欢爷们儿，就赶快跟人家姑娘分了，找个喜欢爷们儿的陪你玩，别耽误了人家。”

“……我要是分手了，你能不能接着陪我玩。”陶阳抱着腿坐在沙发上，他不敢看于筱怀，干脆拿了一瓶啤酒背着于筱怀一个人给灌下去了，于筱怀怕他再发疯，赶紧把桌上没开的酒都捡起来了。

“你答应我两件事，第一是分手，第二你找三个男人试一试，但是不能做到最后一步。你要是试过了还愿意回来，我就接着陪你玩。”于筱怀开出了他的条件，他不想稀里糊涂的就把陶阳给耽误了。

“那你呢？你为什么不分手？你不耽误洛洛吗？”

于筱怀又冷笑了一声。

“你又不是第一个了，洛洛她不在乎。”

“她要的不是于筱怀，也不是于世蛟，是一个会骑着机车陪她到处去炫耀的男朋友。”


End file.
